gunpowderfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeimas
Summary North The north of Jeimas, where the capital of Orhurst is located, is a land of plenty where the government’s influence keeps everyone happy, healthy and safe. The climate here ranges mostly from cool to warm (bar the mountains of the far north) and the land always gets the right amount of rain, never too much and never too little. The north of Jeimas is like heaven on Earth. South The further south you go in Jeimas the worse that things get. Especially once you reach the Barren Lands and the Great Chasm. Perhaps the worst aspect of living in the South is the crime. Barren Lands The Barren Lands are a large desert region located in the south of the continent of Jeimas. Towns in the Barren Lands are primarily known for mining and livestock as well as for having higher crime rates and harsher climates than locations in the north. It fills the entirety of lowest reaches of Jeimas until you reach the sea – well they assume that’s how it works, nobody has ever made if far enough through the Barren Lands to find out. In the Barren Lands the ground is almost entirely covered in coarse, orange sand and there are few rivers or lakes. During the day those who live there experience scorching heat, during the night they experience bone-chilling cold. Food is scarce in the Barren Lands, communities rely upon cattle ranches for their supplies of meat and milk and many poor families frequently are forced to go without meat if they can’t catch or keep their own – which is not always an easy feat. The reach of the government is weak in the Barren Lands, which has allowed numerous outlaws to emerge and thrive without the law to oppose them. Overstretched, outmatched and outnumbered law enforcement in the Barren Lands are often forced to rely upon bounty hunters to handle criminals, and even then there’s always another outlaw to take a captured ones place… assuming they don’t get there first and take control of the territory themselves in the first place. Great Chasm The Great Chasm is an enormous crater located deep into the Barren Lands. Nobody is sure exactly how such a large crater came to be but since its discovery several small settlements have sprung into life within the Chasm due to it’s rich mineral deposits and easily defensible location. Most towns inside the Chasm are only hours away by horseback. The worst cases of this affliction can be found in the Great Chasm, an enormous crater within the Barren Lands filled with small communities. The Great Chasm is extremely isolated from the outside world, but is also dependent upon trade with the outside to survive. This is why work is being done in an attempt to expand the small railway line inside the Chasm to link it with the major north-south line. Until then though, horses and carts are used to transport goods to cities outside the Chasm, which is very slow and inefficient and a large part of why those within the Chasm are poverty stricken. If the north of Jeimas is heaven on Earth, the soutfh is hell.